Wife Swap
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Two husbans Two wives, one hotel room and a lot of drink. this is not like the TV program, but it is exactly what it says on the tin. rated M for a reason hot and funny what more could you want? no slash btw.


Ok here is another one of my ONE SHOTS. I would like to remind people that I do have a very vivid imagination. This story is kind of off the wall but if you liked power play you are going to like this so give it a go.

WIFE SWAP

"Come on honey we are going to be late if you don't get a wiggle on in there." John Cena called to his wife as the blonde stepped out from the bathroom. She was still trying to secure one earing as John's eyes swept his wife's form. She was wearing a cut off T-shirt and a pair of black tight jeans. Even is this simple attire she still looked great, and John was considering just staying in.

"Alright I'm coming no need to get your panties in a twist." Beth said as she noticed her husband checking her out and she recognised the look on his eyes.

"You know we could just cancel and stay in." He said moving in closer and wrapping his hand around Beth's waist. Beth smiled up at him slightly and put her hand on his chest.

"Oh no we promised we would go out with Mickie and Randy tonight and that is just what we are going to do." Beth said pushing him away so that she could grab her purse.

"Any way I thought you said we were late, no tome for anything now, but you never know your luck may be in later." Beth said with a small wink as she opened the door and stepped into the corridor. John followed quickly, closing the door behind him, not realising that he had left the key inside. Taking Beth by the hand John pulled her along behind him as Beth giggled somewhat at his renewed enthusiasm.

"Hey where's the fire?" She said as they made it to Mickie and Randy's room.

"No fire just the sooner we go the sooner we get back." He grinned pounding on the door which was opened quickly by Randy who was looking sort of flustered.

"Come on Mick's their here, told you that was going to happen." Randy called back towards the bathroom as Mickie's muffled voice could be heard though the door.

"This skirt is too short." She called as more rustling noises could be heard from the bathroom. Randy turned to Beth who was smiling at him, knowing just how bad Mickie was when it came to getting ready and he returned her smile.

"Hi Beth, come on in this could take a while." Randy said motioning for them to come in, but just as he did Mickie stepped out of the bathroom.

"Beth is this too short?" Mickie said as Beth's eyes roomed her best friend and her head nodded.

"Same top, just put your black shorts on, it will be perfect." Beth said and Mickie's face lit up with the idea. Turning quickly and snatching the shorts up off the bed Mickie disappeared back into the bathroom. Beth and John stepped into the room and admired the suite that Randy and Mickie had managed to get.

"Have you had a nice day Beth?" Randy asked trying not to stare at his best friend's wife, or at least doing his best not to get caught doing it.

"Yes thank Randy its been nice just relaxing, how about you?" Beth replied as John coughed and both people turned to look at him.

"Am I the invisible guy tonight or something?" John said as Randy clapped him on the shoulder.

"No man, but I only saw you a few hours ago, just thought I would be polite." Randy said as Mickie made a return appearance into the main room and Randy raise his hands.

"Horay, are we ready to go now?" randy said as Mickie sent him a small scowl then turned her smile on to John and Beth.

"Yes come on let's move." She said linking arms with her husband and offering for Beth and John to go first. Stepping into the hallway Randy locked the door and linked back up with his wife as they all headed off towards the lobby. Randy didn't know why but he suddenly felt like singing we're off to see the wizard. Luckily nothing actually came out of his mouth as a couple walked past the four wrestlers.

"Taxi is out front." John said as Randy swung right towards the main doors followed by the rest of them as they walked out into the balmy night air. Getting into the taxi randy got in first followed by Beth then John and Mickie sat on the end.

"You look nice tonight Mickie." John said, this being the first time he got to talk with the diva, and Mickie smiled up at him.

"You too John, so where is this club, all the others aren't going here right, I don't think I can take the rest of them tonight." Mickie said. As John had organised this night out he had been keeping his cards very close to his chest not letting any of them know where they were headed.

"No I think they are all off to club Tropicana." John said as Randy broke into song and they all turned their heads to stare at him.

"The Tropicana drinks are free, fun and sunshine there's enough for everyone." Randy sang off key and loudly enough for the driver to hear.

"God man if I didn't know for a fact that you have a hot wife that you like having sex with I would swear you were gay." John said as Randy closed his mouth abruptly and frowned at John.

"You want to come a little closer and sat that." Randy said his tone play full as John leaned across Beth and began girl slapping Randy. Randy retuned John's slapping as Beth was climbed all over and the diva had to wrestle her way between them.

"Enough guys I am not a pillow." She said wigging herself some more room as both men pouted and sat back in their seats. John wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and pointed out of the window.

"Welcome to GROVE Honey." He said as they all looked at the club. It was bright and colourful and totally off the beaten path, it was perfect. Beth gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek as the taxi came to a stop and they all climbed out. Randy stopped to pay the driver as Beth and Mickie bounced over to join the queue.

"What kind of club is this?" Mickie asked John as Randy came back to join them, having noticed that a few people had recognised them, as yet no one had said anything. Wrestling fans by enlarge were pretty great, they tended not to hound for autographs, even though all four of them would be happy to give them.

"Its kind of retro but they play new stuff as well." John replied as the queue moved forward. Beth had been observing the three girls in front of them. They seemed to be looking back constantly and Beth gave them a smile. She briefly wondered if these girls were even old enough to get into this club. One of them finally spoke up.

"Hey are you Beth Phoenix?" The small brunette asked as she looked at Randy and blushed slightly.

"I am and this is John Cena, my husband." Beth started as the tall redhead smiled and looked even more excited.

"I knew it randy Orton and Mickie James, wow we love you guys, wait until we tell the girls at work who we were at a club with." She said dancing up and down as the second brunette joined in with her.

"Oh but wait they won't believe us." The taller of the two brunettes said as the redhead got out the camera.

"They will if we get a photo, if you guys don't mind." She asked suddenly becoming shy as Randy grinned back at her.

"No problem, better now than after a few beers, I'm a dribbler." He said which earned him more giggles as the girls all got out their cameras.

"Hey man you mind taking this." John said to a bouncer who was supervising the queue and the guy nodded quickly. All getting in the shot Mickie and the two smaller brunettes at the front. Beth and the redhead flanking John and Randy behind three photos were taken. On the last one Randy had decided to squeeze Beth's butt and on the photo she looked like she had been stung by a bee. The blonde was less than happy, but everyone else thought it was hilarious and so the girls went into the club happy.

Once they had made their entrance Randy spotted a booth and told John and the girls to grab it while he went for drinks. Mickie plopped down on one side while Beth and John sat the other. All looking around at the spinning lights and glitter balls.

"This place is great." Mickie said as Beth smiled at her as she watched Randy struggling with the drinks at the bar.

"I'd better go and help him before he hurts himself." She said patting John on the thigh as she got up and walked over to Randy. He was holding four beers and trying to pick up the slammers he had purchased for them as well. Beth gave them a weary look, they were green and brown and did not look very appetising.

"What in the name of god are these?" She said picking them up and smelling them. Luckily they did smell better than they looked, creamy and minty as Randy smiled at her as they made their way back.

"They are called a squashed frog, Bailey's and crème du meth." He said and Beth pulled a face.

"That is going to curdle." She replied as they squeezed though the ever growing crowd.

"Nah there great you will see, here we are beers all round." Randy said placing the beverages in front of the two seated people as Beth placed down the slammers.

"And four squashed frogs, not my idea I might add." Beth said as Mickie and John eyed the drinks much as she had done earlier. Randy sat next to Mickie and picked up his slammer.

"Come on just try it I promise they are good." With that he threw back his head and downed the shot.

"Oh well in for a penny in for a pound." Beth replied and also drinking up her shot and surprisingly enjoying it.

"Have you been learning English sayings off of Layla again." John said eyeing Beth's reaction as she placed her now empty shot glass down on the table.

"Not bad and yes they are funny." She said as she watched first John then Mickie drink their slammers and both enjoying the flavour.

"Told you so." Randy said As they all agreed that Randy could in fact choose a good drink.

"So who is up for a dance?" Mickie said as they all finished their beers and both guys looked at one another in horror. Neither of them were drunk enough yet for that kind of activity.

"I think it's your round John isn't it." Randy said changing the subject as he got up out of the booth as Beth slid across the seat to let him out.

"I think so, want to help me Randy?" John said as Randy gave him a quick wink and followed him out of the booth leaving the two girls alone to talk. Not needing to ask this time more slammers were brought and drunk without hesitation this time. By the time Beth's round came in they were all a little worse for wear.

"To us, and our everlasting friendship." John toasted as he drank his beer with enthusiasm, some of it spilling down his chin. Beth leaned forward and licked the drips up off his chin as Randy and Mickie looked on in interest.

"God that was hot." Randy said as Beth sat back upright and smiled at him from across the table.

"Don't think I have told you, you look hot tonight Beth." Randy slurred slightly as the blonde blushed as John cleared his throat.

"what about me then, you don't think I look hot to." John said flexing his muscles, and a giggle came from Mickie.

"You really want Randy thinking you look hot do you John?" She said as Beth caught on fast and joined Mickie in laughter. Randy just looked horrified as John spluttered and puffed out his chest.

"Um no I didn't mean that, oh god, another drink any one." He said wanting to get off this topic of conversation quickly as Beth patted him on the chest and smiled.

"Never mind honey, I know you like women." She purred in his ear as Mickie jumped up off the seat.

"Bathroom break." She shouted grabbing Beth out of the booth as they headed for ladies.

"Ok we will grab some moor drinks." Randy called as he watched the two women walk away.

"What is with the tandem pit stopping?" Randy asked John as they made their way to the bar. John just shrugged his shoulders as they waited to be served. Randy was pretty much drunk and to top it off he was horny as hell. Not only did he have Mickie draping herself all over him, but Beth had been doing some pretty wicked things with her mouth all night. Turning to look at his best friend now Randy thought he might just ask him a question.

John picked up the beers and headed back to the booth, the girls had yet to return and Randy was giving him a strange look.

"Hey John do you think Mickie is hot? Because I think Beth is." Randy said and John was slightly taken back by the statement. It wasn't as though John had never thought about Mickie like that. He had eyes after all, but just because one of his secret fantasy's may have been sleeping with Mickie. It didn't mean he was ever going to act on it. Randy was his best friend and he would never to that to him, or to Beth.

"Yeah Mickie is hot, but you know that man you married her." John said taking a sip of his drink and watching as Randy smirked.

"I would love to sleep with Beth." The words just slipped out of Randy's mouth. The filter between his mouth and his brain being compromised by the drink had not been able to prevent them from spilling from his lips. At first John was shocked then he caught on to where this was going.

"Would you like to sleep with my wife Johnny boy?" Randy said raising his eyebrows and John was starting to catch on to Randy's mood. The idea was both exciting and dangerous at the same time and John had to admit he wasn't against the idea at all.

"I wouldn't say no buddy." John said as the two girls returned from the bathroom to a pair of faces that looked slightly guilty and excited ta the same time

"What's cooking doc?" Mickie said plopping herself next to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mickie was far drunker than she had been letting on. Being much smaller and having drank as much as everyone else the liquor was starting to take its toll on her. Right now though Mickie didn't care she was having a great time with her best friends.

"Hey why don't you ladies swap, just for a change?" Randy suggested as John nodded his head and gave Mickie a wink which she returned. Beth looked kind of weary as she turned to her husband.

"Why do I smell or something?" She said keeping her voice light as Mickie stood up shakily.

"Come on Beth he doesn't bite honest, well not unless you want him too." Mickie said pulling Beth up as she plonked down next to John and leaned up against him. Beth didn't know whether she wanted to know if Randy bit or not but she sat down next to him anyway and adopted the same position as Mickie. The jolt from hitting the seat harder than she had planned knocked some on her beer down her shirt and Beth sat up quickly.

"Damm it!" she exclaimed as Randy's hand swiped at her chest to remove the liquid that had settled there. Beth was too shocked to remove his hand at first. Also she had to admit she kind of liked it. Looking over at John she saw that he was watching them, but he was looking far from jealous. In fact Beth was sure that her husband was getting turned on by Randy more or less feeling her up.

"I think you got it all Randy thanks." Beth said not knowing where this was going as Mickie grinned at her and wrapped herself around John's arm.

"I think they just want to play wife swap for the evening." Mickie slurred as she polished off her beer. John and Randy looked at one another from across the table, both deciding that Mickie had gotten a little to close to the truth and it was time for a distraction.

"Who is up for a dance!" John called getting up and leaving both women flopping in the seat as their support beams left and headed for the dance floor. With little option Mickie and Beth got up and headed towards their husbands.

The girls danced with each other as the music blared. Randy and John dancing round them like a pair of drunken left footed guys, which right now they were. As Sexy bitch blasted though the speakers Mickie and Beth went wild throwing their arms around the placed. Facing the DJ and clapping their approval Neither of them moved when arms wrapped around their waist.

Mickie was the first to notice that it wasn't Randy's arms. She looked up at John behind her, tilting her head and giving him a rye smile as John pulled her in closer to him. Spinning them around so that they were now facing Beth and Randy John couldn't believe how hot it was watching his wife dance with Randy. They both looked at one another over the tops of their respective wives and got lost in the music.

Much partner swapping then ensued including a very funny rendition of return of the Mac by Randy and John. Dragging the boys off the dance floor in fits of laughter Beth and Mickie pulled the guys over to the bar. Beth rested herself against it and Mickie danced next to her.

"Tequila!" She cried to a rendition of No's! from her companions as they knew it made her somewhat giddy. John finally got the beers in and they all sat down. Randy pulling Beth in next to him while Mickie sat down almost on John's lap not that he was complaining.

"Ok guys one more then I think we should head off." Beth sais as Randy's hand slid up her thigh and she didn't know whether to move or let him continue.

"Why you got somewhere to be honey?" John said with a wink and Beth scowled at him.

"No I guess not, ok then one more round." She said as Randy raised his glass.

"Ok then last one to down their drink pays." He said to nods of approval as they each picked up their full bottles of beer ready for the contest.

"On three." He said counting down, he realised as soon as he said go that he was at a disadvantage. All the others had their drinks to their lips and had gone before him. Now he tried to open his throat to drink quicker but it was no use.

"Done" John said as Beth also held up her bottle right before Mickie leaving Randy last and paying for the next round.

"Oh god I thought I would at least beet the girls." Randy pouted forgetting that he was sitting next to a girl, that was until her hand collided with his chest in a slightly painful slap.

"Ouch watch it these pecks are worth a lot of money." Randy said rubbing his chest as John watched Mickie wiping Beer from her chin. Leaning forward the same way Beth had done earlier he licked off the excess as Mickie giggled and looked shy for a second.

"Now that was hot too." Randy said not sure why he wasn't jealous. He was sure it was because it was his best friend, that he trusted not some random stranger.

"Come on John you can help me carry them." Randy said pulling the man away from his wife as John gave him a small frown.

"I thought you were just getting beers?" John said as they went up to the bar for the last time.

"Oh no I have something much better planned." Randy replied as he called over the bar man and ordered four Tequila shots, with all the accompaniments. Passing John the salt pot and the four wedges of lime on a plate, Randy winked at his best friend as they made their way back to the girls. Setting the tequila shots down Randy plopped himself next TO Beth once more as John sat back down with Mickie and handed her her drink.

"Whoo now that's what I am talking about." Mickie shouted wasting no time in pouring some salt on to her hand and offering it to John. Not hesitating John lent down and licked off the salt and threw back his shot. Going straight for the lime he watched as Mickie copied him and smacked her lips together. Grinning broadly at John Mickie turned her attention to Randy and Beth.

"I'm not sure about this. Tequila never sits well with me." Beth said eyeing the drink already feeling way past drunk here. Randy poured the salt on to his hand and offered it to the blonde. Bending down and whispering in her ear.

"Come on, you know you want to." He said letting his breath caress her skin as Beth shivered and bent down and licked off the salt. Now wanting the drink to take away the taste she snatched it off the table and threw it back. Randy held out the slice of lime expecting her to take it. When Beth wrapped her lips around both the piece of fruit and Randy's fingers Randy completely forgot about his own lime. Beth let go of Randy's fingers and grinned at him as he put the same piece of lime she had been sucking on into his mouth, which for some odd reason Beth found surprisingly hot.

"Home time." Mickie shouted bouncing up, then straight back down again as the tequila hit her and she landed in somewhat of a heap at John's feet.

"ooops, better carry her out, or we might be here a while." John said scooping Mickie up as Randy and Beth lent on one another for support as they made their way outside to grab a taxi.

"Weeee pony ride, giddy up boy." Mickie said bouncing around in John's arms and swinging her legs about. In John's half cut state he almost dropped her on the pavement until Randy caught hold of his arm.

"I know she is a pain, but she is precious cargo." Randy said grinning at his best friend as they waved a taxi and climbed in. Directing the driver back to the hotel the four wrestlers all climbed out feeling a little better for the fresh air and headed up to their floor. John was searching frantically in his pockets for the key as Beth leaned against the door frame.

"You got the keys honey?" He said as his wife shook her head and held up her hands.

"Nope thought you had them." She replied now pouting at Randy as he grew a wide smile.

"I know come to our room, we have two beds, it will be fine." He said wondering if it was fate that did this or if John was doing this on purpose.

"Oh but I have no clothes, they are all in our room." Beth said now starting to slip down the wall as John and Randy caught her either side.

"Who says you need clothes." Randy smirked at his best friend's wife as Mickie sidled up to Beth and linked arms with her.

"Told you they were up to something." Mickie said it was supposed to be a whisper but in her drunken state she almost shouted it.

"Sush Mickie it's late you will wake people up." Beth said placing her fingers to her lips as Randy let out a loud chuckle.

"Sush we must be werry werry qwite, it's wrabbit season." Mickie said in a pretty good impression of Elma fud. Which only set off more giggling.

Leading the way to their room Mickie held out her hand for the key. Randy walked past her and opened the door himself. Pushing them all inside Randy closed the door and watched as Mickie and Beth collapsed on the furthest bed giggling slightly as the bed bounced them back upwards. Grabbing hold of John randy walked him over to the bathroom and spoke to him in a low voice.

"If you don't want to do this man, we don't have to, but I trust you I know this is just some fantasy, but why not, if the girls are willing I mean." Randy said turning to look at the girls who were removing their bags and jewellery. It was crunch time, did John want this, he certainly didn't mind seeing Randy flirt and touch Beth, but could he let him sleep with her. He realised that he really didn't mind. Randy was trusting him enough to let him have one time with Mickie, he couldn't be selfish now could he.

"If it was anyone but you man the answer would be no. how about we ask them and see how that goes, I suggest we take it from there. The two boys turned around and were greeted by a pair of smiling faces.

"We know what you want." Mickie said walking up to the pair hips swaying slightly as she did so and Randy had to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat, as Mickie wrapped herself around her husband. Beth walked over to John as well and hung on his arm chin resting on his shoulder and John knew she would be mad.

"You do." He squeaked out like he had his balls trapped in something.

"You do." He said again in a deep voice this time which made Beth smile.

"Oh yes, and we have decided that it is ok." Mickie said and Randy couldn't believe his ears, looking down at his wife he had a new respect for her. If it were possible he loved her even more at that moment. It didn't mean he didn't want to have sex with Beth any less he was just certain now that that was all it was.

"Yeah I mean if you two want to explore the alternative life style who are we to argue." Beth said almost bursting with laughter at the boys faces as they turned so red she thought they were going to explode.

"No wait, what! No way!" Randy spluttered out taking back his previous thoughts. Now he was wondering how he could kill Mickie and get away with it. Mickie had collapsed with laughter leaning on her husband as he put her in a choke hold and she struggled to free herself.

"Hey you won't get either one of us if you don't release me buddy." Mickie said as Randy immediately let go and Mickie stood up triumphantly. Randy looked at John for support but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey I like sex I am not going to give it up just to get one over on these two. She can go for weeks sometimes if I piss her off." John said pointing to a smiling Beth as she winked at Randy who felt his resolve crumbling.

"Ok so serious now, this is big guys, are you sure?" Randy said now turning the conversation back to what really mattered right now as the girls went quite.

"It's not just you guys that have desires you know." Beth said pulling on Mickie's hand as she swapped them over. Felling the difference between Randy's and John's body's. It was both exciting and scary. It was a pretty heady mix.

Mickie ran her finger down John's chest popping the button's on his shirt as John locked eyes with the pair watching them from three feet away. He was sure it was turning them both on, just as much as it was him. Pulling on Mickie's waist he stared down into her eyes. It was weird looking in to deep brown instead of cerulean blue but it didn't stop him from kissing her. Mickie almost immediately opened her mouth to John's kiss. It was different to Randy's but not unwelcome. His hands moved around to her back pulling her in closer as one hand moved up to her hair. Mickie moaned into John's mouth as he deepened the kiss, duelling with her tongue for dominance.

Beth and Randy watched them for a second before turning away and walking over to the bed and collapsing on it in a tangle of limbs as their drunken state made them less coordinated.

Randy pulled Beth closer so they were touching all the way along their bodies. He roamed his hand around her bare waist as he heard John and Mickie get on to the other bed. Not paying much attention, too focused on the woman in his arms right now, he recognised Mickie's sigh as something hit the floor and Randy got the hint. Reaching behind him he flicked off the light, bathing the room in a moon drenched glow as Beth looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Is this weird for you?" She asked quietly as she heard John whispering to Mickie although she couldn't make it out. She found that she didn't mind and that made her wonder if she was odd.

"No, well kind of, but god Beth you're so beautiful, plus I have wanted this for like ever, thought it would never happen and here I am, so I am not going to waist it." Randy said pouncing on Beth and rolling her on to her back and attacking her mouth with his lips. Beth groaned back as his hands found their way to her breasts.

John had removed Mickie's top and he was now paying full attention to her ample breasts. He had stopped comparing the two women, how they differed from one another in their noises, their feel, he found that it was messing up this experience and he decided just to enjoy the woman he was with. Moving down so that he could suck a nipple into his mouth, John smiled as Mickie arched her back off the bed, pressing her chest into his mouth further. Mickie's hands were not idol, they had snaked their way down to John's waist and were now pulling open the catch on his pants. Freeing him quickly they broke their contact to remove the rest of their clothing. Mickie took a quick look at her husband who was pulling off Beth's jeans as he kicked off his own shoes. John paused to watch his wife as she tensed under Randy's hands as they made their way up her long shapely legs and he knew what was coming next. If possible it was making him even hotter as Mickie's head was suddenly in his lap. Her lips wrapping gently around his cock which twitched in excitement. Knowing he couldn't watch his wife writhe under Randy's hands while Mickie's tongue worked its magic on him John moved them slightly so they were on the bed. Him kneeling facing the head board and Mickie in front of him bent down as he watched her head bob.

Randy whipped off Beth's panties and threw them onto the pile in between the two beds. Beth was now sitting up and pulling at Randy's boxers. Kneeling now so that she had more access, she looked over to see John head thrown back with Mickie's mouth wrapped around his cock. Pointing it out to Randy the wrestler smirked at Beth and he grabbed her hard and pulled her in close for a searing kiss as he rubbed his hand over her hot dripping centre. Beth had to bite back a small scream as Randy plunged his fingers inside her, her legs widening of their own accord to give him better access. Randy couldn't take his eyes off Beth's face, her head was thrown back eyes half closed as she panted for breath. Looking over and seeing John now climbing on top of Mickie while his wife spread her legs and allowed his best friend the access he needed Randy knew he couldn't hold back for long. Beth seemed to be thinking the same thing as she pulled his fingers from herself and placed them at her mouth. Sucking on them Randy groaned with the site as her hand wrapped around his cock and began to softly stroke him.

When John entered Mickie it was like slipping into an exquisite hot tight bath. The rhythm at first was slightly off, each used to different partners but they soon slipped in to sync as Mickie rocked and rolled her hips with each one of John's thrusts. Her head whipping from side to side as her climax built. Her hands clawing at John's back urging him to go faster as Beth's whimpers joined that of Mickie's. John placed his fingers on Mickie's clit knowing he was going to cum very soon and there was no way he was going to leave her behind. Mickie almost shot upright at John's finger on her aching bud as she felt the tell-tale tingle down her spine. Her walls clamped down on john's cock as her entire body contracted with her orgasm. Letting out a shout of John's name as he came inside her and collapsed on top of her trying to keep his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

Beth knew John was close as Randy flipped her over and she waited for him on her hands and knees. She could hear the little braying sound he made when he was trying hard not to cum. All thoughts of her husband shot out of her head as Randy pushed into her. Filling her completely as Beth pushed back against him encouraging him to go faster. Randy pulled back out and slammed home again, clutching onto Beth's hips as he looked down at her glistening back and round arse. Hearing Mickie cry John's name in the background randy started to slam into Beth as she panted under him shoving herself back against him and driving the rhythm faster. Randy was only too happy to oblige as he pumped his hips until Beth was shaking with release under him. His name falling of her lips in little gasps and that was all it took. Falling over Beth's back Randy tried to catch his breath as he pulled out of the blonde and pulled her down to lye next to him.

The next thing they both knew two more bodies joined them. Mickie and John climbed in as well and wrapped themselves around their respected other half as Randy kept hold of Beth.

"You know I think we should do this every month." John said from the other side of his wife kissing her lightly on the temple, and brushing away her sweaty hair.

"You know that's not a bad idea." Randy said reaching around and pulling Mickie in close so that she was half draped on him.

"Yeah Mickie what do you think, next time we try the foursome?" Beth said jokingly, but Randy and John both thought that was a great idea. Only it was probably better approached another day.

Hoped that was ok, I know it was long but I just had to get them in the mood. Please as ever review and yes I know I am kind of sick, but if you have read my one shots before you already know this. Please review I won't judge you for reading my smut I mean I wrote it so don't be shy. Thanks for reading. XxX


End file.
